The disclosure relates to a solar cell and a solar cell module.
A solar cell module has a structure in which solar cells are connected in series or in parallel by wiring electrically connected to electrodes on surfaces of the solar cell. As a solar cell electrode electrically connected to wiring, a finger electrode is commonly formed. A finger electrode is formed on a light-receiving surface side of a solar cell, and may also be formed on a back surface side, which is opposite to the light-receiving surface (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-49525 (Patent Document 1), for example).